battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
ISBA Navy
We need more members this navy is dying!!! Who are we The international ship building association provides support and builds ships to help other navies and foundations in thier ventures and actions. We also do have a growing navy of our own. Our navy has a formidable fleet mainly light and medium battleships. They are helpful in tiny skirmishes. We also have some recon and transport ships at our deployment. Revival The ISBA is one of the oldest navies on this wiki and has recently fallen into a state of decline. With members leaving and BSC being abandoned taking its toll on this navy. So in order to pull the ISBA out of this hole, I (ilikestuffnthings) and HOPEFULLY Mr. Nutt25 will be attempting to attract more users to this navy. All users are welcome: hack or non-hack, new or old. Members: *'Fleet Admiral' : Mr. Nutt25, he is dedicated to his colleagues and he will put his life and his ship on the line for his colleagues. He usually is in the war room monitoring his navies movements. *'Admiral' : ilikestuffnthings, he is one of the leading manufacturers of ISBA ships. He will risk his life and ship for the good people of the BSC world. He can usually be found messing with new designs in his dry dock. *'Admiral' : Gqh007, all he does is just sit in his "Idea chair " the a few minutes later... He is seen in the ship yard messing with new designs and mods. What a weirdo. *'Admiral' : AEGIS Fleets Master *'Vice Admiral':Moleiro,He makes large hard hitting ships with multiple 46cm guns oddly enough he can't make a superwarship because he doesn't know how to speed tweak *'Vice Admiral:Like A Boss21, Very good at making trimarans and cadmarans, also enjoyes make apocalyptic pirate ships. Will farm for hours and hours to acquire the materials he needs. *'Vice Admiral:'Starmier123, Great at making battlecruisers and carriers. *'Rear Admiral (Upper Class):' Pnj98. Specialises in light combat ships and battlecruisers. Is also good at building carriers. *'Rear Admiral (Lower Class):' Strausy Naval Colors The ISBA colors are blue and black. This can be in any form and is an option for our members Diplomatic stations are all gray How to join: If you want to join, just tell me why you want to join and how you will help the ISBA. All applications should be messaged to Mr. Nutt25 Alliances: * ISAF * AFOH * USPACFLT * Vanguard Naval Mercenary Fleet * Philippine Navy * USAF * Systems Alliance Navy * Neue Belkatsche Reichsmarine * GIHN * A.N.F. Enterprises * IJN * ANZNC * Russian Navy and affilates (non-agresssion pact) Fleet Status ALL MEMBERS BEGIN PRODUCTION OF AMPHIBOUS ASSUALT CRAFT AND GROUND ICBM VEHICLES. ALSO BEGIN PRODUCTION OF HEAVY DESTROYERS AND CARRIERS. War: Code Blue: Little activity by Ur Standby: Code Green: Diplomatic actions preceding with Russian Navy Link title The Fleet HMS Darwaters.jpg|HMS Darwaters is a sub modeled after shin wei chious MK1 sub HMS Hurricane.jpg|HMS Hurricane is the first of my hurrcane class destroyers HMS Venus.jpg|HMS Venus is another of our Hurricane class destroyers HMS Thunderbird.jpg|HMS Thunderbird is one of our two search and recon boats in service HMS Backbiter.jpg|The backbiter is the second of our search and recon boats ISBA light transport.jpg|The ISBA light transport is our main transport ship. She transports weaponary and supplies HMS Barnstormer.jpg|HMS Barnstormer is a light carrier and is under partial refit and construction but is stiill able to provide limited assistance HMS Orion.jpg|The orion was our flagship she is currently under refurbishing. She is being replaced by a more powerful ship for our flagship imagegfg.jpg|The Iron Lady is another of our Iron Duke class light frigates HMS Eagle.jpg|Our HMS eagle is our SAR boat ligjly armored and only rfg's in her weoponary she isn't used in battle situations. She also serves as troop transport and can carr one helicopter imagederptyuo.jpg|HMAS Intrepid, Can hold 2 helicopters, goes115 knots and has 1 46cm gun, 14 12.7 cm guns, 9 47 mm guns 2 40cm guns, 3 30.5 cm guns, imageach.jpg|HMAS Achilles, goes 194.4 knots, has 4 30.5 cm guns, a 35.6cm gun, 3 20 cm guns, 2 12.7cm guns, 6 47mm guns, 30 12cm guns and 2 Type 96 25mm AT/AA Guns. imagefuhu.jpg|HMAS Olympus, 1 46cm gun, 1 38cm quadruple gun, 10 30.5cm gun+, 2 mk45 5 inch guns, 5 torpedo tube A, 2 20 cm guns, depth charges, mines, 22 47mm guns, 6 12cm guns, 2 Type 96 25mm AT/AA guns and 6 bombers. Goes 148.3 knots imagesub.jpg|HMAS Dauntless, a submarine, a modified SS Soryu, goes 63 knots and has 2 Underwater torpedo tubes. imagereliant.jpg|HMAS Reliant, goes 120 knots, has 3 36cm guns, 6 30.5cm guns, 1 30.5cm gun+, 18 47mm guns, 12 12.7cm guns, 15 12cm guns and 4 76mm guns. imageFCS.jpg|HMAS Osiris, goes 86.9 knots, has 6 46cm guns, 3 40cm guns, 12 30.5cm old and 3 30.5cm guns. Admiral Ilikestuffnthings flagship. Hornet.jpg|The Hornet is a scout from the ISAF that can shoot missiles Haphaestus.jpg|HMAS Hephaestus, goes 100 knots and can carry up to 42 planes. imageraven.jpg|The Raven, a torpedo boat, can reach speeds of up to 194.8 knots, a captured UR ship. Has 72 torpedo tube A's. Firestorm.jpg|HMS Firestorm is a heavy cruiser and is a upgraded version of the Orion class battleships imageHawkefyre.jpg|The Hawkefyre, an aircraft carrier with a small amount of weaponry and can reach speeds up to 120knots Shipimage.jpg|ISBA Celtic, a cargo vessel that carries experimental technologies to the allies of the ISBA. Has several 47mm cannons and has a top speed of 70 knots. Usually escorted by two battleships due to its significant cargo. Destroyed in unknown waters. ISBAnegotiations.jpg|ISBA Geneva. An unarmed diplomatic station. Most negotiations with the ISBA are held here. Avenger.jpg|ISBA Avenger. An anti submarine scout ship with four depth charges and four hedgehogs. An extremely well armoured belly and carries the latest in radar and sonar scrambling technology. A top speed of 88.8 knots. ISBA Naval Station.jpg|The ISBA Destiny is where the ISBA's war decisions and actions take place. This is the command central for most naval actions period. Firestorm and the Venus are stationed here for now Simple Carrier.jpg|This light escort carrier provides protection to small convoys and support to battle groups RecoveryBargeT1.jpg|A basic ISBA ship recovery barge. Sci.jpg|An ISBA Science Facility and Research Center SFRC for short this place provides high tech equipment to the ISBA Warship.jpg|Warship liberty is a deadly ship it is Moleiro's Flagship and is only controlled by him A-1 battleship.jpg|A-1 standard class battleship these ships have fair firepowerand and good speed they are equipped with harpoon missiles rocket launchers and 46cm guns Navel command base.jpg|A Naval Command Base image naval base.jpg|ISBA Panther is another command center for the ISBA She is unarmed and can also be used as a diplomatic station image command.jpg|ISBA Falcon is another command base. It has the same uses as her sistes Panther imagesatlite.jpg|An ISBA nuclear strike satellite. Due to their extreme cost, they are few in number but carry five nukes and has large anti missile batteries. New flagship.jpg|The White Manta is Moleiro's new flagship and is only controlled by him it has 30 46cm guns rocket launchers missiles and 80 planes Image argo.jpg|The ISBA Argo is an attack carrier that can carry a maximum of 80 aircraft at 76 knots. She is one of the strongest carriers in the ISBA imagestingray.jpg|ISBA Stingray. A modified U-Boat. (Took ages to grind out the money for this.) Has five underwater torpedo tubes and goes 58.6 knots. Inspiration.jpg|The Inspiration is a decent frigate used mostly to escort bigger vessels Ballistics.jpg|This is a ISBA special transport. Here it is shown transporting a light ICBM Wolverine.jpg|ISBA Wolverine. A small blockade runner, has a light armament and can top 195 knots. imageyvgynngvgynvgyvy.jpg|This is the ISBA Firestorm II, this one has only minor changes to the superstructure and 2 more aa bateries. Osiris II.jpg|ISBA Osiris II, A refitted Osiris class warship with 10 46cm guns, 17 30.5cm guns (old, new and +), 4 missiles, 10 AT/AA guns, a 36cm gun and 3 40cm guns. Top speed of 95 knots. It can dispatch the Yamato with laughable ease. imageHyman-Louis.jpg|ISBA Praetor: Has a 46cm gun, a 40cm gun, 5 30.5cm guns, 5 20cm guns, 6 47mm guns, 12 12.7cm guns and 54 12cm guns. The first of the mass produced Roman Class Warship HMAS.jpg|ISBA Bunbury, a top speed of 194.4 knots and is lightly armed. infinity.jpg|ISBA Infinity, has a large battery of smaller weapons and several planes. Can reach speeds of up to 103.4 knots. Levitator .jpg|Fast, Stable, and Powerful Hydrofoil by Admiral Gqh007. Firestorm three.jpg|The third firestorm in the series, it has numerous powerplant and weapons urpgrades including a redisigned 'straight bridge''. This ship can withstand punishment including 8 oxygen torpedoes and 10 dive bombers. Though stability problems have plagued the firestorm series. Derpflerp.jpg|ISBA Tempest, a small scout ship and the second of the Renegade Class. Only has minor armament and can reach 100 knots. imageLandingCraft.jpg|A basic ISBA military landing craft. Independence.jpg|ISBA Independence, a modified North Carolina. It has a top speed of 80knots and has an improved armament. imageValiant.jpg|ISBA Valiant. A frigate that is well armoured and has a small armament. It can reach 194.5 knots. imageghutyftfdtreax.jpg|The ISBA Firestorm IV has the same arnment as the previous models except with the addition of 2 laser turrets (not shown here and only used on covert missions) which can reach the Andremodeain Galaxy in about 5 neuro seconds with the striking power of about 5 death star generators. The firestorm also now has a wider bow and stern. imagehtcp.jpg|The ISBA O Fortuna, it is the second in our argo class carriers with a max capacity of 95 aircraft. It serves on the mobile strike fleet. imagehdhdf.jpg|This is the ISBA Reborn. It is a modern Priorty Strike Ship (P.S.S) that also carries a prototype laser able to anhilate small islands if needed. Orbital Fleet This gallery displays our Orbital Defence Fleet ISBA ODS.jpg|An Orbital Docking Station. imageODS.jpg|An Olympian Class Orbital Defence Ship Cobra Battle Fleet The most powerful fleet in the ISBA it contains nearly all of the ISBA's strongest ships. This fleet can only be dispatched by anyone with a rank at or above rear admiral upper clas. All sorties and missions must be approved by the fleet admiral. Ships: *'ISBA Firestorm' *'ISBA Orion' *'ISBA Iron Duke' *'ISBA Iron Lady' *'Warship Liberty' *'ISBA Osiris' *'ISBA Argo' *'ISBA Firestorm II' *'ISBA Osiris II' *'ISBA Firestorm III' The Fast Transport Fleet The fast transport fleet is where all shipping of the ISBA happens. This fleet can be dispatched by anyone with a rank at or higher than rear admiral lower class. Ships: *'ISBA Celtic' *'ISBA Light Transporter' The Mobile Strike Fleet The mobile strike fleet is where the first responders are based they are the first ones to the scenes and they have the fastest ships in our fleet. Their purpose is too quickly respond to any situation and stop it from escelating. Any of the admirals may dispatch this fleet but must have clerance from the Fleet Admiral if it is a high stakes sortie or mission. Ships: *'ISBA Venus' *'ISBA Hurricane' *'ISBA Thunderbird' *'ISBA Backbiter' *'ISBA Achilles' *'ISBA Raven' *'ISBA Wolverine' *'ISBA Bunbury' Experimental Weapons imageMAC.jpg| An experimental MAC Cannon. UNA The UNA is a pact of navies that have joined together to help each other defeat the UR and help encourage more co-operation between the memeber navies. The UNA does not place restrictions on the navies that have joined. Though'a navy that has joined the UNA will be held responsible if the navy were to attack another memebr navy. The attacking navy will be punished depending on the severity of the attack. For inquries message Mr. Nutt25. Memebers *'ISBA *'S.A.N' *'IJN' Category:Navies and Fleets